Bullseye
| name = Bullseye | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 2 | ep_num = 5 | code = 10 | writer = | originaldate = 2001 | stardate = 52296.3 | year = 2375 | prev = Healing Link | next = Only the Young }} After an ordinary day, is targeted by the Dominion. The protects Baldwin from enemy fire and supplies a talented navigator. Patrick also finds a full time officer to run the "war room" Log Entry :Squadron log, Stardate 52296.3: In the past few weeks, the Dominion forces have backtracked. However, they aren't going down without a fight. The same could be said of the founders as well, as Command has received a report from Dr. Bashir that the founders are suffering from a potentially fatal disease. :Our warroom is considered one of the most sophisticated technological advances in the quadrant. More commendations have been given for the strategy room. We have managed to identify several Dominion incursion attempts, all of which have been neutralized. The design has been successfully duplicated at Starbase 375 and also elsewhere. The mobile platform, however, is our biggest asset — but likewise, our biggest liability. Memorable Quotes :"I suppose that you don't want them getting the jump on you again.” “The last time I got ambushed, I remember sharing my thoughts with a lovely young lady for a week." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Stephanie Taylor :"Anyway, I've seem to have become the unfortunate victim of a whole bunch of paperwork. Every time we go into battle, I have to file a status report on not one, but ten ships." :"That's the price you pay for being a leader." :"You're right, as always. You could do me a favor, however." :"And that would be?" :"Help me out with some of the red tape." :"Aye, Captain." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Stephanie Taylor :“We've got her in a tractor beam, but we've also got enemy ships behind us.” :“How many?” :“Looks like we're drawing the whole party.” :“''Ottawa, Baldwin, do you think you can pick them off while we pull back.”'' :“No problem.” :“All right then. Miss Elias, let's get the hell out of here.” ::— Jaimie Petrelli, Patrick Ingrum, and Jenna Carson, regarding a strategic retreat. :“I know that the Captain Decatur thinks of me as a good pilot. I don't think he would put me in as a gopher anywhere.” :“I don't think that's a problem. Looks like Captain Decatur is pitching you to my CO.” :“That’s Captain Ingrum?” :“Yep,” :“Kinda young for a captain.” : “Starfleet is a bit desperate, but don't let his age fool you. He is quite skilled at command. He can be a bit disorganized, though.” ::— Laura Bennett and Stephanie Taylor :“I don't suppose you would be Laura?” :“What makes you say that?” :“I know Stephanie, Betsy, and Kristl, and I don't know of very many pilots in a blue duty uniform.” :“Guilty as charged then.” :“Your captain speaks very highly of you.” :“Believe or not, I actually amaze myself sometimes. I just seem to have this instinct.” :“I see. You would be?” :“Sarah Allison, sir. I'm supposed to be assigned to Astrometrics here on the base, but I seem to be used as more of a ‘gopher.’” :“The Geography of the stars. Just curious, how do you all know each other?” :“We all served on ''Horizon together,”'' ::— Patrick Ingrum, Laura Bennett, and Sarah Allison :(Patrick shows Sarah and Laura the 'war room') :“Welcome to the war room.” :“What is it?” :“It is a combination of astrometrics and intelligence. It utilizes Starfleet reports and long range sensors to track our fleets as well as those of our enemy. It is fairly accurate at predicting where the Dominion forces will be heading. Your task, Sarah, is to run this thing.” :“Why me?” :“Something tells me you would work well with this crew, and I'm notorious for the 'youth movement'.” ::— Patrick, showing Sarah and Laura the new war room. Notes * The events of Healing Link are mentioned. * Sarah Allison and Laura Bennett are introduced in this episode. * Roslyn leaves the Baldwin. * Originally written as two (very short) stories, they were merged into one story in 2009. References Allison, Sarah; astrometrics; ; Bennett, Laura; Carson, Jenna; Crazy Circles; Ingrum, Patrick; Taylor, Stephanie; ; Whenever I Call You "Friend" External links * Bullseye Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 11